1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter shaft/head designing system and more particularly pertains to determining the preferred shaft length and angular orientation between a putter shaft and a head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of putter designing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, putter designing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of designing putters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,293 issued Oct. 2, 1989 to Wakefield discloses a Golf Club Measuring Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,409 issued Mar. 23, 1999 to Muldoon discloses an Apparatus for Determining and Adjusting Loft or Lie Angles of Golf Club. U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,620 issued Apr. 2, 2002 to Goodjohn discloses an Apparatus and Method for Measuring the Loft Angle and the Lie Angle of a Golf Club. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,473 issued Jan. 16, 2007 to Goodjohn discloses a Method and Apparatus for Measuring Face Angle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a putter shaft/head designing system that allows determining the preferred shaft length and angular orientation between a putter shaft and a head.
In this respect, the putter shaft/head designing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the preferred shaft length and angular orientation between a putter shaft and a head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved putter shaft/head designing system which can be used for determining the preferred shaft length and angular orientation between a putter shaft and a head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.